There are multiple types of irrigation drip emitters, as disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,485,923, 8,763,934, 8,096,491, 7,988,076, 7,108,205, and 6,945,476. Although currently known drip emitters have some advantages, they have various problems of, e.g., experiencing pressure loss and/or getting clogged. There is still a need for an improved drip emitter.